YuGiOh S: Champion Duelists Championship Tournament
by zenoshiran
Summary: Set 55 years after Yugioh Zexal 2's ending, a new hero emerges, looking to become the next king.
1. Episode 1 - Enter Nikorasu Yusho!

_This story is set approx. 55 years following Yugioh Zexal II's ending._

Nikorasu Yusho rode down the streets of a seedy area on his Duel Runner made from scrap metal. He was soon after turning 18, had long wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, stood about 5'9" and had a criminal mark under his left eye, and another on his forehead shaped like a dot. He loved riding his runner, dueling as especially turbo dueling; It was his life and his goal was to be the best duelist in the world, as far out as that dream may be for a shy kid from the slums with a deck made of cards other threw away for the most part.

"Niko!" shouted his friend riding behind him, Kaibun Oniriki. Kaibun was taller then Nikorasu, at about 5'10" with long silver hair and green eyes, and like Niko had a criminal mark on his forehead, also a dot. "I knew I'd find you here!" again shouted Kaibun. "Did you hear about the CDCT?", Niko furrowed his brow, "CDCT?", "Yeah; Champion Duelist Championship Tournament, it's a wide open Duel Monsters tournament with all the best players, and anyone can enter!", "So of course I took the liberty of registering us both, it starts tomorrow". "Boom! I'll see you then, Kaibun!" Niko shouted. Niko couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about dueling the best duelists in the world.

**The next day...**

"Ladies and gentleman! Get ready for the first round of the CDCT!" the announcer shouted. "Let me first explain the special rules of this tournament. Each duelist starts with 6000 life points and all duels are riding duels, however there are no special turbo duel rules. No speed world, nothing. A regular duel, just while riding. We select your opponents each round for 7 rounds of single elimination, action packed dueling. From there, the remaining 16 duelists playoff for the championship. Good luck to all!" Niko and Kaibun talked. "Who you got Kaibun?" "Some chick, hope she's hot!" the over-enthusiastic Kaibun said. "Uh-oh, I got Jonas Kashun, one of the best duelists in the country. He finished 2nd in the regionals last year!" "Good luck bro"

"Ready to go down punk!?" shouted Jonas, a tall man at about 5'11" and several years Niko's senior at 24, he rode a fancy duel runner with a light brown haired mullet and slight beard, as he and Niko traded paint.

"Duel!" they shouted as the life point counters activated and duel began.

"Ladies first" said Jonas, much to the dismay of Niko. "Watch it!" he shouted as he drew a card. "I summon Queen's Knight and toss down 2 face down cards, your go" said Niko. "I activate cards of cosonance, so by discarding my Majestic Dragon I can draw 2 cards" said Jonas as he did just that as they came to the first turn, which a nerve filled Niko almost muffed. "Best step up your riding, Rookie!" said Jonas as he activated Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Niko's face down Mirror Force, then summoned Goblin Attack Force and destroyed his Queen's knight, leaving niko with 5200 life points. "However, my goblin's have to go to defense mode for this turn, and i 'toss down' 2 face downs" Niko drew. "Yeah I know, 'cuz I got some Goblins of my own!" He said as summoned his own goblin attack force and destroyed Jonas', "you know the drill" he said as he swapped it to defense. Jonas drew, and summoned vorse raider and activated call of the haunted, reviving his goblin's, "Now I overlay them to Xyz summon the mighty steelswarm roach! Destroy his goblins!", he then set another face down and ended. Niko drew, and played Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. "'Perfecto', I play Black Luster Ritual, and by offering up my Marauding captain and turret warrior, I summon Black Luster Soldier!" "Go fiendish chain!" Jonas' said as his card stopped all use of attack with Black Luster. "Dammit!" Niko shouted as he ended his turn. "I'll activate Royal Decree, negating my 2 trap cards." "Why...?" Niko pondered. "AND NOW I SACRIFICE MY 3 TRAPS!" "Oh no! Could it be?" "I Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!", "How did you get that?" Niko asked. "Simple, Industrial illusions remade the Egyptian Gods, Sacred Beasts, Earthbound Immortals, Signer Dragons and Numbers for champion duelists to win as prizes. The prize for this tournament is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder which I am after for my beast collection...heheh" Niko gulped. "Now i play lightning vortex, so by discarding another call of the hanuted I destroy your soldier, and now uria has 4000 attack!" "Damn you..." "Go uria, strike him down!" Niko screamed with pain as he got burned by the fire and runner span out of control. "Looks like your gonna peel out rookie." taunted Jonas "Not yet!" a tattered and weakened Niko screamed as he kept riding with 1200 life points to work with to Jonas' untouched 6000. "How did you survive Uria!?" Jonas asked with shock. "As anti-climatic as it is, pure luck. After all, I am a 'rookie'" Niko sarcastically remarked as he drew and activated Magical Stone excavation, so by discarding 2 cards he got back his pot of greed and activated it. "2 cards...Come on, here goes everything!" He shouted as he closed his eyes and drew. "YES!' shouted Niki, "Dark Hole, Destroy Uria!" A black hole enveloped and destroyed the great red dragon. "This can't be!" said Jonas "Oh it be! And there's more, remember when I discarded those 2 cards? One was Quillbolt Hedgehog, and I play junk syncrhon to revive it and synchro summon...Junk Warrior!" The warrior attacked Jonas directly, knocking his confidence down a notch, and his life points too, bringing them to 3700. Jonas drew. "Nothing, dammit!" he thought as he passed and warrior struck him down again, leaving him at 1400 and Niko set a card face down. Jonas drew and smirked. "Dark hole!" Niko shouted back at him, "No! I activate Magic jammer, so by discarding a card, it is negated!, warrior finish him off!" He said as warrior punched Jonas off his runner and face first onto the ground, depleting his points and niko, in a major upset, winning and eliminating Jonas. "How could i lose...to such a weakling!?" "Hey, it was some fight!" "Shut up, fool!" he said to the oos and ahs of the crowd. "I'll be back don't you worry. Your going down punk!" Niko walked away a winner, "I wonder how Kaibun's doing he said as he looked towards where he was dueling and saw Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca appear. "Not a good sign!" he said as he ran over.

To be continue with chapter 2...


	2. Episode 2 - Corruption of the soul

Chapter 2...

"Kaibun!" Shouted Niko as he reached his location, seeing Kaibun dueling against a fairly short girl in a skin-tight white suit with white hair and white eyes as well as pale skin, almost zombie-like. "Pathetic fool, you have only 2300 life points to my 3000 and my beast has 3100 attack points" she said in a metallic voice. "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, attack him directly and send this pathetic fool to the shadows!" She shouted as the Condor attacked Kaibun, him swerving out of the way on his runner. "I don't think so, I activate Dimensional Prison, banishing your Immortal!" A giant blue wall appeared and sucked in the Condor, drawing a shocked reaction from the crowd. "Now I activate United We Stand, raising my Dark Magician to 3200 attack points to win with this attack!" The magician struck down the girl, bringing a dark cloud above, sucking her in with Kaibun winning the shadow duel. "I won a shadow duel..." Kaibun said in shock. "But I thought those were over..." Niko said before getting cut off. "Nonsense pathetic fool! My name is Asho Suo" a voice from seemingly nowhere said. "And I have been reborn from the very shadows themselves to defeat the 6 chosen duelists with the bond to the ancient martians in order to have world domination, and since that pathetic drone I had failed to defeat Kaibun, I'll have to bring out the big guns." Niko and Kaibun looked shocked. "So we are 2 of the chosen ones?" Niko asked. "Well fool, yes. Nikorasu is bound to the ancient Martian Warus Jankus, or in it's trading card form Junk Warrior. And you Kaibun are bound to Magian Darkus, or Dark Magician. The only way you could possibly beat me is to find the other 4 and defeat all my assistants and I before we...dispatch of you all in shadow duels." Asho said. "Show yourself!" Kaibun shouted. "When the time is right I will fools...good luck, you'll need it" Asho said before disappearing. "I overheard everything and...we need to talk." Said a short girl with short red hair and pale skin and a smaller boy with red hair. "I am Aniriki Hasemi, and this is my twin brother Junson Hasemi. we are also bound to the martians. Me through Herald of Perfection and Junson through Superconductor Tyranno." She stated. "We must work together to defeat Asho's dark forces and find the other 2 martians. Understand?" "Yeah...sure..." Kaibun replied. "All in!" They shouted. Later that day, Aniriki explained how they were all demi-martians, similar to demi-gods; half-children of the martians and proven by the specific duel monster cards, and must find the other 2 martians to defeat Asho and defeat his minions along the way, as many duelists in the tournament are controlled by him.

**The next day...**

"My name is Isaac Devo and I am the best duelist!" said a boy about 14 with silver hair. "I hate these snot-nosed brats." Said Aniriki to the group. "Go duel him to shut him up!" Said Kaibun. "If you are so tough, do it yourself." Aniriki responded. "Maybe I will!" Kaibun said.

"Isaac! I challenge you to a duel!" Kaibun shouted. "Gladly." Responded Isaac as they started there duel runners. Both life point counters appeared at 6000. "I'm all in!" Shouted Kaibun as they began to ride, the group cheering him on amongst the crowd. "tHiS iS nOw A sHaDoW dUeL" a metallic voice said, taking over Isaac's mind. "I am Asho again and have taken over your opponent's mind in this shadow duel." "Argh!" Kaibun shouted. "I'll go first." Isaac said. "I activate Masoleum of the Emporer!" as the field became the image of the card "And pay 200 life points to summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challua!" As the whale nazca line breifly appeared, the ground exploded, the giant whale appearing. "And set 2 cards and end." Kaibun drew. "Go Skilled Dark Magician! Isaac played bottomless trap hole. "No!' Kaibun ended. "I pay 3000 life points to summon Obelisk The Tormentor!" As the giant god appeared, Isaac attacked with both, Knocking Kaibun off his runner and into the shadows. "I Win, and your friend is in the shadow realm!" Then Asho left Isaac's body, leaving him out cold. "Kaibun!" The group shouted, as an ambulance arrived taking him to the hospital. Outside the hospital, alone while the group was inside, "Asho! You'll pay for this you bastard!" Niko shouted to the sky, as he then again screamed "ASHO!" Then, a spirit of Raviel, Lord of Phantasams appeared before Niko. "Your friend is gone forever, unless you defeat Asho." It said, and then continued. "Channel your rage properly, and split from your group, they are too weak. Take my duel card and chaos duel disk, create a deck of fiends and darkness and defeat Asho as a Phantasam Soldier." "Yes. Yes Master Raviel." Niko responded, burying his hybrid disk and old deck, putting together a fiend/gravekeepers deck with Raviel, and equipping the Chaos duel disk, being cloaked in darkness, he then was given a sith lord-esque cloak and a mask, and the alius Vadre as his skin went pale and hair white, and tattoos appeared on his body. "You killed Nikorasu." Raviel said. "Yes..." Vadre Said.

**3:03 AM**

****"Where is Niko?" Asked Junson to his sister, in the little camp they had made for themselves to live in. "I Killed him!" Vadre said in a metallic voice.

"And your next!"

To be continued...


End file.
